


Hanahaki

by pasivagresiva



Series: De búhos y onigiris [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Bokuto está enamorado de Akaashi desde que le vio por primera vez, mientras que Akaashi no puede corresponder a sus sentimientos.
Series: De búhos y onigiris [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hanahaki

Bokuto ha estado enamorado de Akaashi por más de un año. Desde que lo vio entrar al gimnasio con ese aura de calma que le rodeaba, sus palabras perfectamente elegidas al hablar y sus ojos oscuros y de apariencia cansada. Desde entonces, es que no se lo ha podido quitar de la cabeza.

El tiempo pasa y sus sentimientos por el moreno se intensifican en cada mirada, cada pase y juego que comparten.

Bokuto pensó en sacarse ese enorme peso que sentía clavado en su pecho, como espinas de rosa. Pero poco antes de que lo hiciera, Akaashi inició relación con una compañera de su clase. Una chica, probablemente, mucho más serena, inteligente y con los pies puestos en la tierra. No como Bokuto, quien vivía la mayor parte del tiempo en la luna.

No obstante, para el de tercero siempre existió una leve esperanza de que tal vez, el moreno sí le correspondiese si intentaba sincerarse con él. Tal vez sólo estaba confundido y quería experimentar un poco lo que era estar de novios con alguien. Más que mal, eran adolescentes.

Un día, cuando ambos se encontraban en el campamento junto a otras escuelas, Bokuto no pudo más con la sensación de ahogo cada vez que veía a Akaashi. Le dijo que debía hablarle algo en privado. El armador, quien ya había notado al otro algo extraño desde que había iniciado su relación amorosa, lo miró suspicaz, pero accedió de todos modos.

"¿De qué querías hablarme, Bokuto-san?"

Es ahora o nunca, pensó el de cabellos grises. Tomó con fuerza la camiseta del más bajo y lo atrajo hacia él para unir sus labios en un incómodo y poco sutil beso del que tuvo que apartarse cuando sintió que comenzaba a ahogarse. Era la misma sensación de falta de aire que había tenido en el último tiempo. Primero comenzaba como puntadas en el pecho, luego seguía un nudo en la garganta y, esta vez, terminó en una violenta tos que no se detuvo hasta que su labios expulsaron pétalos de rosas. Instintivamente, se cubrió la boca y miró horrorizado al moreno, quién comprendió de inmediato.

Akaashi se alejó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto", fue lo único que Keiji soltó antes de desaparecer por ese oscuro pasillo y darle a entender a Bokuto, que no le correspondía.


End file.
